Gravitation
by sleepdeprivedsoul
Summary: In a world of music, fame, and fortune, the pull of fate binds two souls together and plunges them straight into the unfamiliar and treacherous depths of romance. Will the surfacing of forgotten memories of a distant past serve to severe or tighten this b


Disclaimers: I do not own D GrayMan. If I did, do you think I'd still bother writing this? I'd rather get the action going on the screen. ;)

Warning: More for the foul language than anything else.

Gravitation

By:sleepdeprivedsoul

Chapter 1: Attraction

It was the voice that first caught his attention. It was smooth and deep, flowing through the air in a beautiful melody that ensnared one's ears and trapped the mind in a dizzying swirl of emotions. And like a moth to a flame, he followed that curious voice and came upon a room, its door slightly ajar which accounted for the sounds slipping through. He pressed against the wooden structure with the palm of his hand, his anticipation mounting at the prospect of identifying the source of the soulful voice. What he was met with rendered him speechless.

He couldn't help but let his eyes be riveted to that sleek, toned form as it glided across the room, moving in such a sinuous grace that he was left feeling awed. It shifted gracefully from movement to movement, entrancing his mind with how it was achieved so smoothly, so flawlessly, and oh so effortlessly. Sweat made dark blotches appear on his clothes, a testament to how long he must've been carrying out his little performance. It also made the sleeves blue top cling to him even more snuggly, sharply defining his broad shoulders, trim waist, and firm abs.

He was so transfixed with watching how those long limbs flowed from one form to another that it took him a while to realize that penetrating, dark eyes were fixed upon him, and appeared, by the scowl on the other man's face, that it had been so for quite some time now.

He nervously released a crooked smile at the other man, lifting a hand up in greeting at the same time. His embarrassment at being caught staring made plain. "Hi! Sorry about that. I heard a voice singing and I was wondering who was still at the studio at this hour of the night."

Silence hung thick in the air, making it ominous by the abrupt stillness of the other form across the room. The music had already stopped playing by this time, and he was left feeling awkward and insecure of himself as the other man didn't relent in sending him dark looks.

He shifted on his feet as he waited patiently for the other one to speak. When the silence dragged on, his nervousness gradually diminished in place of curiosity. He wondered faintly if the man understood what he said. After all, the yellowish tint of his skin, the tilt of his eyes, not to mention its dark coloring, all suggested an Asian heritage. _Chinese?_ _Or maybe Japanese?_

He was fairly certain that he could carry a decent conversation in the other's native language if it was the latter. There was a time in his life when he was fascinated with Japanese people's culture and studied extensively on it, enough to be fluent in conversations, though the written language still eluded him. If it was the former though, then he was in deep trouble. He only knew two basic words: _Nihao_ and _shie_, _shie_, which meant hello and thank you respectively.

While he stood there practically sweating bullets desperately trying to figure out how to handle the situation, the other man finally graced him with a response.

"Tch!"

And with a swift flick of his head, he turned away from him to head to the nearest corner where a small black duffel bag sat unobtrusively.

The reply left him feeling dumbfounded. _TCH! TCH?! After all that the only thing you could say was 'tch'?! It's not even a real word!_

His eyebrow twitching madly, he attempted to bottle his irritation and reasoned with himself that maybe the other didn't really understand him and it was the only thing he could say in response. He opted to try again. Wearing an amicable smile, he continued, "That was a marvelous performance. Are you by chance one of the singers that were flown in from Asia for that joint 'Asia-Europe Concert for a Cause'? I hope you understand English by the way. It'll be weird for me to keep on jabbering like this if you didn't. Oh, and I'm Allen, Allen Walker. I'm one of the producers here in Black Order, and also the president of the company. So please, don't be alarmed by my presence. Although technically, I'm only the Vice President. Cross Marian is the real president, but with the way he keeps disappearing to some obscure location for indeterminate amounts of time, the running of the company usually falls solely upon me. So yeah, you could say I'm the acting president."

Silence. Nothing but the sound of the zipper moving as the man opened his bag, having taken the opportunity to swig a drink from his water bottle while the other chatted away, then putting all of his things inside before closing it. He stood up from his kneeling position then finally turned to face him, a single brow arched high. "What? You finally done talking my ears off Moyashi?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, clearly defining the muscles in his arms as he leveled him with a condescending smirk. His eyes gave his body a very deliberate sweep, condescension increasing as he did so. "For such a shorty, you sure are noisy."

Then quite suddenly his face set into a dark frown. "Listen, I don't care if you're the Queen of the Universe or some other shit like that, I'm not into little boys with peeping-tom tendencies. So hear me loud and clear. Get out of my fucking sight and leave me alone, stalker." With that said, he started striding firmly towards him, hardly sparing him a glance as he passed him by walking out the door, while he stood frozen in place, mouth slightly agape.

TBC

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The idea came to me while I was watching the music video of Chris Brown: With You. I was imagining what it was like if it was Kanda, of all people, singing those words and moving in the same seamless way. Needless to say, I was practically hyperventilating at the end of the song.

This story is still in its drafting stage, meaning I'm still not sure how this will go. If you have any ideas or requests, I'll be very happy to hear them. Also, this is my fist time to write a fanfic in a VERY long time, so please excuse the OOC's and grammatical errors. Reviews are very much welcome. Thanks!


End file.
